My Ex
by Deer Panda
Summary: [UPDATE] Tidak cukup hanya dengan sebuah perpisahan. Perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol masih belum hilang mengingat betapa bergantungnya ia pada Chanyeol. Meski Kyungsoo sudah menggantikan posisinya, dan perlahan Jongin juga mulai memaksa masuk kedalam kehidupannya.. /ChanBaek/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : pengennya mereka semua punya saya, tapi ternyata gak boleh.. hiks hiks**

**Warning : Warning Inside!, ****BoysLove, BoysxBoy, OOC, typo banyak sekali, author ababil, DLDR!**

**Pair : ChanBaek, ChanSoo, KaiBaek, Mungkin juga KaiSoo dan mungkin official pair yang perlahan muncul *mungkin juga enggak***

**Rate : T (enggak menuntut kemungkinan bakalan berubah)**

Summary : Tidak cukup hanya dengan sebuah perpisahan. Perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol masih belum hilang mengingat betapa bergantungnya ia pada Chanyeol. Meski Kyungsoo sudah menggantikan posisinya, dan perlahan Jongin juga mulai memaksa masuk kedalam kehidupannya.. Mungkinkah perasaan itu bisa hilang?

A/N : Saya muncul bawa fanfic baru! Dan nelantarin dua fanfic lagi :p maaf deh, masih saya ketik juga meski lagi krisis ide buat ngelanjutin.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**"****MY EX…"**

* * *

Sepeda itu telah diparkirnya dengan benar ditempatnya. Ia menghela napas ketika melihat sepeda yang biasanya terparkir disebelahnya tidak ada ditempatnya seperti apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu ini. Sudah hampir dua bulan mungkin Baekhyun tidak melihat sepeda itu disana.

Baekhyun merasakan udara disekitarnya perlahan berubah menyesakkan baginya. Ini sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan kan? Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Segalanya harus tetap berjalan sebagai mestinya kan? Ya, ia harus kuat.

Will you Forget me, My Ex...?

Kelas 2-2, tempat Baekhyun biasa belajar dan duduk didalamnya, tampak masih sepi meski sudah ada beberapa orang yang sudah datang. Baekyun segera menuju kursinya dan memperhatikan seisi kelas. Dan menghela napas saat tahu sosok itu belum datang. Ia mengambil buku tugas matematikanya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang belum ia selesaikan semalam.

"Annyeong Baekhyunnie, tugasmu belum selesai eoh? Mau lihat punyaku?" seseorang datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disampingnya.

"Annyeong, hyung-ie tidak usah, hanya tinggal dua nomor. Semalam sudah kukerjakan sebagian." Baekhyun menolak halus tawaran Luhan, hyungie kesayangannya, tentu saja ia hanya tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan sisanya semalam, ia terlalu mengantuk.

'**srek'**

Bunyi pintu kelas yang digeser memaksa gerakan reflek bagi semua orang yang ada dikelas untuk menengok kearahnya. Termasuk Baekhyun. Namun, secepat refleknya juga ia mulai mengembalikan posisinya seperti sebelum pintu itu dibuka dan dua orang itu masuk kedalamnya.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah. Annyeong Kyungie :)" hari masih pagi dan kekasih Oh Sehun itu tidak mau semangat pagi harinya terbuang sempurna, jadi, ia menyapa semua orang yang ditemuinya di pagi ini.

"Nde, Annyeong Luhannie, Sehun belum datang?." Kyungsoo membalas dan tersadar jika seorang Oh Sehun sudah datang Luhan tidak akan diam ditempatnya dan menyapa semua orang yang dilihat sepasang matanya.

"Belum ehehehe.."

Sosok itu, Chanyeol, Melewatinya bagai angin yang berhembus dan membelai tengkuknya dingin tanpa sepatah kata, seperti biasanya. Namun, Baekhyun juga bersikap biasa seperti bagaimana dua bulan ini ia menyikapinya.

"Ah, Annyeong Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum saat mendapati wajah manis Kyungsoo yang menyapanya.

"Nde, Annyeong." Dan ia tersenyum –mencoba tulus– pada sosok manis itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke meja milik kekasihnya yang berada dibelakang.

"Chanyeolie, sedari tadi kau jahat sekali. Meninggalkanku hingga berkali-kali~" suara merajuk itu jelas terdengar olehnya. Dan Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati saat ia sadar ia tidak membawa earphone yang setiap hari menjadi temannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ini, pakailah."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati sosok manis itu sudah ada didepan tubuhnya. Ia menerima Earphone putih milik orang itu dengan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Panda."

Baekhyun perlahan menengok kebelakang dan mendapati hatinya kembali berdenyut saat menyaksikan sosok yang dulu dimilikinya dengan pasti dan jelas sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Sosok yang dulu merupakan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya sekarang menjadi orang lain yang samasekali tidak dikenalnya. Orang lain yang sudah tidak dapat digapainya.

"Baekhyunie…."

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum saat Luhan dan Sehun kekasihnya -yang sudah datang-, tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. Bahkan orang lain saja menyadarinya.. tapi jangankan sadar.. ia samasekali tidak pernah memandangku lagi.

Dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum pahit.

-E-X-O-

Jika ini adalah kesalahannya.. mungkin Baekhyun akan berlutut di depan Chanyeol dan memohon pada orang itu agar kembali menjadi miliknya. Karena demi semua eyeliner yang dicintainya, Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa orang itu.

Tapi itu bukan hanya kesalahannya.

"Hmm… semakin lama, mungkin aku akan terbiasa.. jadi tetaplah menjadi awan yang tak bisa kuraih." Gumamnya pelan seraya mengayuh sepeda nya kembali ke rumah.

Dulu, ia hanya tinggal duduk sembari mengencangkan tangannya agar semakin erat memeluk pinggang di depannya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Dulu.. yaa dulu...

"BAEKHYUUUUN!" Baekhyun tahu itu suara siapa, hanya dengan mendengarnya ia tahu itu suara tetangganya yang sangat sering meneriakinya seperti itu. Entahlah.. mungkin ia ingin menjadi penyanyi rock yang bebas berteriak seperti itu.

"JONGIN JANGAN BERTERIAK!" Baekhyun membentaknya setelah mengerem sepedanya dengan cepat saat ia mendengar lengkingan bass orang yang saat ini berada 3 meter di depannya.

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK!"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Oke, apa mau mu?"

Jongin tersenyum kemenangan.

"Nebeng!" sahutnya lagi dengan cengiran ratusan volt yang mampu membuat para fans nya kehilangan nyawa barang sejenak. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun karena ia tidak akan pernah menjadi fans fanatic seorang Kim Jongin.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang bonceng."

Bukankah ini cukup menyenangkan? Tanpa harus bersusah-susah mengayuh sepeda lagi ia akan segera tiba di rumah. Sama seperti dulu.. ck hentikan dulu-dulumu itu Baekhyun.

'**Plak'**

Jongin menoyor kepalanya setelah mengambil sepedanya dan sudah duduk disana.

"Kau itu kenapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu seperti idiot? Cepat ayo pulang!"

"KAU YANG IDIOT ITEM!"

Dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah dengan 'diam'.

-EXO-

"Hyung-ie, aku main dirumahmu yaa? Dirumahku sekarang sedang banyak tamu. Kau kan ada PS, biarkan aku main dengan PS mu, otte?"

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, dan tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Jongin langsung saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya yang punya rumah itu aku atau dia?" gumam Baekhyun dengan sepeda yang masih bertengger di tangannya.

"YA! KIM JONGIN!"

Dan ia pun menyusulnya.

.

.

"Aku menang! Yay! Saatnya janjimu Hyung, buatkan aku makanan enak!" Jongin menari bebek sambil memutar-mutar stick game yang dipegangnya. Sudah tentu ia yang akan menang jika melawan Baekhyun. Lain jika ia melawan Sehun atau.. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang tidak dapat dengan mudah mengalihkan pikirannya dari orang itu. Entah kenapa semua yang dilakukannya selama ini memang berhubungan dengan orang itu atau apa? Kenapa setiap ia melakukan sesuatu ia selalu mengingat Chanyeol –mantannya.

Chanyeol memang mantan segalanya baginya.

Mantan kekasih, iya.

Mantan sahabat, iya.

Mantan tetangga, bukan hanya mantan. Chanyeol masih tetap tetangganya, ia ingat itu. Ia selalu melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol itu masih tetangganya karena demi eyelinernya lagi, Chanyeol tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya saat dirumah, hanya di sekolah saja. Dan Baekhyun juga ragu akan bisa melihatnya mungkin jika mereka tidak sekelas.

"Baekhyun-Hyung.. YA! Kenapa kau melamun?! Cepat buatkan aku makanan enak! Kau tidak tahu betapa perutku ini meraung-raung minta di isi hah?" Jongin kembali membentaknya sehingga ia jadi terlonjak kaget sendiri.

"YA! Iya akan kubuatkan cerewet!" Baekhyun kembali tidak mengerti mengapa Kim Jongin yang seperti itu bisa mempunyai banyak fangirl seperti itu? Aisssh kalau Chanyeol sih ia tidak heran.

Iya kan? Uri Baekhyun memang belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol dalam segala hal.

Ia segera bangkit dari sana dan menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen. Mau buat apalagi coba? Ia tidak sudi untuk sekedar bersusah payah hanya untuk Kim Jongin kkk~ jadi jangan harap Jongin itu minta dibuatkannya sup atau apa. Ia sedang malas.

.

.

"Ini!" Baekhyun menyerahkan ramen itu dengan cepat setelah ia juga mengambil ramen miliknya. Well, ia juga lapar seharian ini meladeni Kim Jongin menyebalkan itu.

"Hanya ramen? Yasudahlah tidak apa-apa." Jongin mengambil ramennya sedikit bersemangat.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, hah?" Baekhyun membalas dengan sengitnya.

"Uh, kau ini semenjak berpisah dari Chanyeol jadi semakin judes saja. Cari orang lain sana kkk~"

**JLEEB**

Jongin tidak tahu jika kalimatnya tadi benar-benar menusuk orang disampingnya ini. Ia memang tidak sadar jika ia menyebut nama sahabatnya itu orang di depannya ini akan benar-benar menjadi sensitive.

"Yaa… aku memang menjadi lemah seperti ini… tapi wajarkan Jongin? Mengingat betapa berartinya ia untukku… hiks"

Jongin tersentak saat menyadari suara namja didepannya ini berubah melirih dan hampir seperti mencicit. Baekhyun sudah meletakkan ramennya di depannya dan sekarang ia melipat lututnya perlahan dan langsung memeluknya erat. Dan ia menangis disana… menangis…

Betapa Jongin benci setiap air mata yang sudah di keluarkan namja di depannya ini terhadap sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Sudahlah, pabo. Biarkan ia menemukan orang lain diluar sana. Dan bukalah matamu terhadap orang lain yang ingin menjagamu. Biarkan dia… lupakanlah diaa.. Baekhyun yang kukenal kuat kan?"

Baekhyun perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dan menatapnya lembut. Betapa Jongin ingin merengkuh namja ini ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun-Hyung ingin melupakan Chanyeol kan? Bi-bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku hyung dan aku akan membantumu melupakan Chanyeol. Bi-bisakah?" Gagap Jongin seraya menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

"Eh?" Baekhyun kaget atas apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya ini. Jongin-Chanyeol-dan dirinya memang bersahabat sejak kecil meski Jongin satu tingkat dibawah mereka dikarenakan lingkungan rumah mereka yang berdekatan.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Hyung."

Dan kekagetannya pun bertambah menjadi berkali-kali lipat saat Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya.

**TBC**

Author dicincang, karena udah balik lagi bawa fanfic baru terus nelantarin dua fanfic yang saat ini enggak jelas nasibnya. Tapi tenang saya akan usahakan update keduanya :3 *bow 90 derajat*

Review = lanjut.

So, mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"**MY EX…"**

**Disclaimer : pengennya mereka semua punya saya, tapi ternyata gak boleh.. hiks hiks**

**Warning : **** BoysLove, BoysxBoy, OOC, typo banyak sekali, author ababil, DLDR!**

**Pair : ChanBaek, ChanSoo, KaiBaek dan mungkin official pair yang perlahan muncul *mungkin juga enggak***

**Rate : T (enggak menuntut kemungkinan bakalan berubah)**

Summary : kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah berakhir. Meskipun Baekhyun begitu bergantung padanya, namun mengingat seseorang sudah menggantikan posisinya.. akankah ia bisa melupakan Chanyeol?

A/N : Pokoknya ini Chapter KACAU! Saya stuck di ide mereka bisa putus sebenernya. Terus belum banyak yang minta KaiBaek.. (dilanjut dibawah aja deh) Semoga ini gak mengecewakan...

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Aku.. mencintaimu Hyung."

Baekhyun terbelalak. Bola matanya memaksa keluar dari tempatnya –meski tidak berefek karena ia terlalu sipit.

"Jo-Jongin.. apa maksudmu?." Baekhyun menggeliat dalam dekapan Jongin. Memaksa untuk keluar dari dekapan sahabatnya. Tapi, Jongin masih belum berniat melepaskannya.

"Hyung-ie, dengarkan." Suara Jongin sangat lirih hampir dikalahkan angin yang berhembus kencang di luar sana, tapi Baekhyun –yang berada di pelukannya– dengan pasti dapat mendengarnya.

"Nde, bicaralah." Baekhyun menurut karena ia juga membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Aku mencintaimu.. lebih dulu atau mungkin hampir bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang juga mencintaimu saat itu. Kita bertiga terlalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.. dan itu mungkin yang membuat aku dan Chanyeol mencintaimu. Membuat kami berdua merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat bersamamu.. yang berbeda hanyalah..

..Chanyeol mendapatkanmu, sedangkan **aku tidak**."

Bola mata Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah hampir sama dengan bola mata mantannya, yang artinya ia benar-benar melotot.

"Tapi.. Jongin.. mak-maksudmu..?" Baekhyun tergagap masih berusaha mencerna makna dari kalimat Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Dan selama ini aku benar-benar berusaha menguatkan hatiku jika bersama kalian berdua. Maukah kau membuka hatimu untukku?."

"Jongin.. aku masih belum paham." Baekhyun saat ini sudah terlepas dari rengkuhan Jongin, ia dengan segala keterkejutannya berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Would you be mine?."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia sekarang jelas mengerti makna perkataan Jongin sebelumnya. Salahkan otaknya yang akan melambat untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Eh.. eh.. Jongin, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hatiku saat ini, my heart still taken."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, di ikuti Jongin. Ia menghela napas memikirkan akan bagaimana ia harus menanggapi Jongin. Selama ini Jongin hanyalah seorang adik menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun, belum lagi dengan semua perasaan menyesakkan tentang mantannya yang masih jelas tertinggal di dasar hatinya.

"Hyung, cobalah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Kau tidak akan mungkin tetap memikirkan Chanyeol selamanya kan?." Jongin tidak akan pernah mau memanggil Chanyeol dengan 'hyung', ia hanya mau memanggil Baekhyun dan beberapa orang yang di hormatinya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Aku tidak tahu.. sungguh, Jongin aku tidak mengerti."

Jongin menghela napas sesak. Ia mengerti perasaan namja di depannya ini benar-benar membingungkan. Ia masih mencintai Chanyeol, siapapun dapat dengan jelas menyimpulkannya hanya dengan melihat sikap Baekhyun. Jelas, perpisahan mereka memang bukan kehendak sepenuhnya dari Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, sebenarnya aku juga ingin melihatmu terlepas dari bayang-bayangnya. Jika tidak ya suda-"

Perkataan Jongin terputus.

-EXO-

Dilain tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun, seseorang terdiam di ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka menatap lurus ke arah langit-langitnya. Langit-langitnya, langit-langit kamarnya yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih setelah menatap ke atas.

**FLASHBACK**

"Chanyeol-ie, kau tahu tidak. Umma dan appa-ku menghias langit-langit kamarku menjadi menakjubkan!" Baekhyun kecil berseru sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang bermain di kamar Chanyeol, dan Jongin sedang tidak ikut, ia pergi bersama ayahnya.

"Menakjubkan seperti apa?" Chanyeol menanggapi pelan sambil bersandar di pinggir ranjang.

"Seperti, aku tidak harus keluar kamar untuk melihat bintang. Bintang-bintang di kamarku akan bersinar terang saat lampunya di matikan. Dan itu sangaaaaat indaaaaaaah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sangat bersemangat dalam bercerita membuatnya juga ikut bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Aku akan meminta Eomma dan Appa membuat kamarku seperti kamarmu. Yaaaah, tapi masih harus seminggu lagi. Mereka kan sedang di luar kota." Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut sedih.

"Aissh, oh iya kalau tidak salah di rumahku masih ada sisa! Tunggu sebentar dan kita akan mendekornya sendiri."

Dan Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya.

Jangan bayangkan bagaimana tubuh kecil mereka menata stiker bintang-bintang itu di langit kamar Chanyeol yang tinggi. Mereka hanya menempel beberapa di tembok yang sedikit tinggi, dan sisanya di bantu maid Chanyeol.

**FLASHBACK END**

Ya, langit-langit kamar Chanyeol memang hasil karya dirinya dan Baekhyun bersama maid-maidnya. Ia benar-benar menyukainya sampai-sampai pagi harinya –setelah memasangnya– ia harus bermata panda, karena tidak bisa tertidur saking gembira memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Baekkie…" gumamnya.

'**PIP'**

'**PIP'**

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya di nakas saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

'Chanyeol-ie, aku main ke rumahmu ya? Bosan sekali dirumah.'

Ia melihat sang pengirim dan sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya saat tahu jika itu Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

Well, ia akan makan enak malam ini.

.

.

'**Ting'**

'**Tong'**

"Annyeong chagiyaaa~."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit saat Kyungsoo mengecup pelan pipi sebelah kirinya. Ia menarik lengan kekasihnya itu untuk mengajaknya masuk.

"Di rumah hanya ada aku seorang, kau tidak ketakutan kalau tiba-tiba aku akan memakanmu kan?." Chanyeol menggoda kekasihnya meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai. Dan beberapa bulan ini, aku sedikit mengenalmu, sayang." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan wajah biasa saja.

Chanyeol tertegun. "Tapi aku menyayangimu, tidak terlalu mustahil kan jika aku melakukannya?." Chanyeol melanjutkan."

"Well, terserah. Tapi aku yakin kau akan lebih menyukainya jika melakukannya dengan orang yang berada tidak jauh dari sini."

"Siap- Oh, aku rasa tidak juga." Chanyeol menunjukkan raut muka bingung sebelum akhirnya tersadar siapa yang di maksud Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Well, ia sedikit tidak mengerti status apa yang tengah ia dan Kyungsoo jalani. Ia melihat Kyungsoo segera ke dapur dan sepertinya mulai membuat apapun yang ia suka disana, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat disini.

"Buatkan yang enak, Kyungie! Seperti biasanya, aku lapar sekali!"

"Siap Master!" Kyungsoo menyahut sambil tertawa.

E.X.O

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia rasa ini yang terbaik, cara terbaik untuk melupakan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak menganggapnya lagi sekarang. Ya, ini pilihan yang terbaik.

Baekhyun sudah tidak berangkat menggunakan sepeda lagi, ia sedang menunggu Jongin yang menjemputnya. Ia melihat Jongin sudah keluar rumah dari seberang dan mulai mengeluarkan motornya.

"Annyeong, maaf lama."

"Ne, ayo berangkat." Dan Baekhyun pun duduk diboncengan motor Jongin yang besar.

Saat motor Jongin mulai bergerak. Ia melihat seseorang juga baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, Baekhyun melewatinya tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Jadi, ia juga tidak tahu jika orang itu menatap mereka dalam diam.

.

.

Sehun yang saat itu juga baru memarkirkan motornya mengernyit heran saat Baekhyun yang sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak sudi berangkat bersama Jongin seperti biasanya, saat ini baru saja turun dari motor Jongin!.

"Tumben kalian berangkat bersama?."

"Wajar dong-"

**TEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEET**

Bel sekolah yang berdering mengganggu Jongin yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia merangkul Sehun dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas mereka setelah menggoda Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Ya! Awas kau Kim Jongin!."

"Haha.."

Dan meninggalkan Sehun yang mengernyit kebingungan. Ia harus meminta penjelasan pada sahabatnya ini.

E-X-O

Baekhyun sedikit berlari ke kelasnya. Menurutnya ia tadi tidak terlalu telat tapi aslinya malah sangat telat. Padahal ia juga sudah naik motor, tapi malah telat.

**Srek**

Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat ternyata Songsaengnim belum datang. Ia merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mulai menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau telat Baekhyun.."

"Haha, sesekali tidak apa kan?."

**Wusssh**

Ternyata memang masih sedikit berefek. Jika sosok itu lewat maka Baekhyun akan merasakan tengkuknya terserang hawa dingin dan entah kenapa jantungnya seperti kumat penyakit yang kronis. Dia jadi merasa takut dan entalah ia memang selalu takut sekarang meski hanya untuk menatap wajah atau tubuh sosok mantannya itu.

Bahkan mendengar suaranya saja Baekhyun sedikit berdesir, meski sejak dulu suara berat itu memang selalu membuatnya merasa aneh dan sedikit menyenangkan.

Lagipula ini sudah masuk, jadi ia juga tidak harus melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya sakit lagi karena sosok satunya berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Kelas Sehun dan Jongin sepertinya sedang olahraga. Ia melihat Luhan sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang memang terletak di sebelahnya.

"Sehunieee…." Baekhyun bahkan dapat mendengar gumamannya.

"Hahaha Luhanie-hyung. Kenapa kau tidak turun dan meneriakki Sehunie mu itu? Hahaha…"

Baekhyun juga mengalihkan matanya ke bawah dan melihat Jongin melambaikan tangannya dengan norak. Ia mendengus pelan saat Jongin membuat sign hati di atas kepalanya, dasar kekanakkan.

"Jongin itu kenapa?."

"Dia kan memang gila Hyung."

"Bukan itu kenapa ia berteriak 'Saranghae' terus? Kepadamu? Dengan sign hati?."

"Eh… eh.. itu kami me-memang sudah ja-jadian." Baekhyun akhirnya berkata dengan lirih dan perasaan gugup tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"APA? KAU JADIAAAN? DENGAN SI HITAM ITU?."

"Oh, terimakasih Luhan yang cantik. Sekarang semua orang di kelas sudah mengetahuinya." Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpuan sikunya di meja.

Semua orang….

Semua orang..

Termasuk..

Ia jadi merasa kembali merasa sangat belum siap lagi.

**TBC**

SAYA KACAU! Sebenernya karna saya masih sedikit ragu sama alasan ChanBaek putus itu yang bikin saya jadi males ngelanjutinyna lagi. Alasannya itu masih belum terlalu jelas buat saya sendiri #plak. Terus juga banyak yang minta KaiBaek XD saya itu ChanBaek hard ship, jadi gatau bisa bikin KaiBaek atau enggak XD

So, saya mau tanya kalian mau. .

**ChanBaek**

**Atau**

**KaiBaek?**

Meskipun saya gak yakin bikin KaiBaek tapi akan saya pertimbangkan lagi :D terus kalo ada masukkan ide kenapa mereka bisa putus saya terima! Jadi biar ide saya –yang saya rasa aneh itu– bisa lebih baik.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

** , Aiiu d'freaky, zhehoons, Han Ri Rin, Ryu ryungie, is0live89, widyaokta, Boowan, Aul Ondubu, Rosecchi, Lulu, Arvita kim, Fio, yunikyuni060696, Seo Ha Young, ajib4ff, Putri, nissa, Jung Jisun, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, iyoung Kim, mitatitu, samkou**

**Reviewnya bener-bener bikin saya bahagia! Maaf gak bia bales satu-satu, tapi buat yang log in saya usahain bales via PM :)**

**So, Review juseyoo~**


End file.
